SickDrabbles
by HK-Revan
Summary: Ulquihime drabbles and one shots. There will also be some random stuff in here. I snip you, you snip me.
1. Sick

Orihime stared, in amazement or utter shock, at her bedraggled patient. She couldn't really pick one out of the two, both would definitely fit the parameters of the situation. After a few more minutes of staring, she picked on shock. It was the numb feeling that circulated through her veins, freezing her brain and voice. Her fingers trembled, fidgeted and twitched.

She got over her shock and she easily slid into apprehension, moving smoothly like water on oil. The trembling in her fingers stopped, her heart stilled from its frantic thumping to a slow pace. The breathing exercises helped, calmed her spirit and her fear.

She had to be brave and strong. She had to stop her sporadic giggling from escaping her lips. She had to. While she may get away with it now, but she was sure it would come back to bite her later, especially if she were to refuse lunch again.

"Ulquiorra-san, I told you to wear the scarf," she said timidly, hands held together. "Antarctica is very cold."

Ulquiorra was sprawled on his bed, elevated by pillows, coverings up to his chin, and a warm towel on his forehead. He was silent but his overly analytical mind was agreeing with the human. He really should have worn a scarf no matter how silly it looked. He blamed the woman and her overly imaginative brain. It was really all her fault.

Orihime went over to the bowl of hot chicken soup, dipped the spoon in and held it out for the sick arrancar. It pained Orihime that she could not just reject the pneumonia, but Aizen ordered her not to. It was Ulquiorra's punishment for getting sick in the first place.

She spoon feed the arrancar, gave him plenty of juice and generally looked after him. It was her fault in a way. She should've been more persistent in making Ulquiorra wear at least a scarf, she should've not even wanted to go to Antarctica. Maybe New Zealand would've been a better place to travel to.

All the should've, would've, could've were bouncing around her head like ping balls in a ping ball machine. It was too late; the actions have been done and were unchangeable. She volunteered to nurse the Espada, as a payment, in a way, for his rather cordial treatment of herself.

After she finished feeding him the soup, she watched him as he slept. There was something angelic about Ulquiorra when he sleeps. His big, expressive, striking, piercing eyes don't watch her critically. His mouth isn't a thin line, isn't in a disapproving frown, isn't like drywall. His mouth is still flat, not curved up or down, just in a neutral position. His eyes are closed, not closed in annoyance or resignation, just closed, an innocent motion. His skin is white and it stays white, which is the one constant. His hair is matted, soft to the touch, she sneaked a pat, and his broken skull helmet seemed even more natural to his appearance.

The tear marks seem to stand out more, bright color among the stark white skin. They were curious markings. What were they? Were they true tear marks when he became a hollow? Scars of past wars or battles? A really sad clown?

Orihime smiled sadly. Here she was, helping the enemy, comforting the enemy. And yet, to her they weren't the enemy, well Ulquirora wasn't. Aizen was still an evil man who had orchestrated many of the past events for his own gain, hurting Rukia and nearly killing Ichigo. Bu as the days past, she learned that black and white never really existed and that all things were in shades of grey. What will she do now? Her strong supports were knocked under her, her morals floundering in a sea of blood.

She wanted to be strong like Tatsuki, brave like Ichigo and spunky like Rukia. She wanted all those noble attributes but most of all she wanted to save others from suffering. Even if she could not save herself, she will save others.

She sat by his bedside, watching, waiting. Szayel said that it was a virus coupled with intense cold that had made Ulquiorra so sick. Szayel made Ulquiorra something to bolster his healing. It had side affects, and as such, Ulquiorra was suffering from both the sickness and the cure.

Eight hours later, Ulquiorra sat up, his sheets rustling. The towel fell off his face, dropping onto the sheets. He looked around and noticed that the woman was there, sleeping, exhausted most likely, by his bed.

He felt a flicker of foreign emotion, gratitude? Gratitude that she sat by him, comforted him, fed him the liquid concoction? Most of the Espada would have used this opportunity to off him, Grimmjow for example or Nnoitra, more likely Nnoitra seeing how he uses dirty tricks. Then again, if it wasn't for her trip to the frozen land the humans called Antarctica, he wouldn't be in this position in the first place.

Hmph.

"Thank you, you stupid woman."


	2. oneshots

Here's the one shots i put on the other stories. I stick them all here for you.

"Why?" _Loud, defiant. _

It was a simple question.

"I have to." _Cold, quiet. _

She couldn't understand.

"You don't have to, Ulquiorra, you dont!" _Desperate. _

What could a wild bird tell a caged one? The bugs are sweeter across the road?

"You do not understand woman. Aizen-sama ordered me to." _Resigned. _

Even when the wild bird was caged, it knew things the domistic bird did not. It could dream of things that the domestic bird could not fathom.

"You'll die." _She was crying. _

Some things were meant to be.

"I know." _Calm and stone faced, his tear markings saying what he could not. _

Ulquiorra left and never came back, when his reiatsu presence faded into nothingness, Orihime knew she would never see him again.

The wild bird, now caged, sang a song about the domestic bird who dreamed of freedom silently, who heard and listened the songs of the wild and wished that he could sing the same songs, the same beautiful songs that would lift his heart.

kkkkkkkkkkk

_She burned like the sun. _

During the decisive battle, she took the Orb of Distortion and swallowed it. She wasn't a spirit so she couldn't really shove it into her chest and go Ta Dah! Instead she swallowed the Orb. She went right up to him, plucked it out of his fingers and swallowed it.

_She was like water ripples. _

For a brief second nothing happened. And then she just went BLING. She lit up like the sun. Orange rays emited from her like the sun. She looked an orange.

_She was an unmovable force and an unstopable force all at the same time. _

There was confusion and a bit of panic. Aizen tried to stick his hand into the orange rays, his hand disappeared. He was left with a stump for an arm and with no pain, which was strange. "Stop fighting." Her words echoed, resounded.

The fighting continued. The rays extended, flared, grew bigger. A few shinigami and arrancar lost some of their extremities. There was a pause.

"Inoue." Ichigo, hesitantly approached the ever expanding glowing sun. "What ar-"

"Rejecting." Ulquiorra answered, appearing right next to Ichigo. "If you were to touch the rays, your very existance will be rejected."

Ichigo blanched and moved a few inches away. Ulquiorra stayed where he was.

"The Orb." Aizen cradled his handless arm. "When she swallowed the Orb, she must have recieved a power boost and other things. Right now she's only functioning on instinct."

_Protect _

"I know." Ulquiorra walked towards the rays, untouched by their power. He went up to Orihime and embraced her. Slowly, very slowly the light retracted. When it was all gone, Ulquiorra was left holding the slightly glowing girl. She was mumbling something.

'Please, please, stop fighting. Please.'

How selfish it was for her to ask such a thing. But she wasn't asking, she was demanding. She didn't want her friends to die. None of her friends.

The reason the rays didn't hurt Ulquiorra was simple. Even at her instinct driven mind, she recognized Ulquiorra. He had transcended friend in her eyes. He was something that she had forgotten about. Something that she had crushed on.

He was her guide, her support, his yang to her ying, North to South and East to West, proton to electron.

As nature dictates.

kkkkkkkkkk

It was then, with Rukia's brother's blade at her throat that she realized where and what she really was. No God made her. No God blessed her. She was an anomly, a burp in the cosmic creation.

Her powers, her abilites, they interfered with God's realm.

She was Something disguised as a human. But to her best knowledge she was human. She smilied, she ate, she cried. She had a soul.

She Loved.

As these thoughts raced through her head, Ulquiorra came to her rescue. He pulled her away from the blade to safety. He fought, his tactics all focused on keeping her safe.

Orihime then realized that it didn't matter that she wasn't. It didn't matter that she was not one of God's creation. It didn't matter. She had friends, friends who tried so hard to protect her, friends who tried so hard to save her. She had enemies turned friends. She Loved. She found love, found a person who liked her despite her quirks, despite her blemishes, despite her stains.

And his name was Ulquiorra.

As Ulquiorra carried her away, he felt hands wrap around him, and tears down his back. At first he thought she was unhappy but when he heard a different kind of sobbing he realized she wasn't sad.

'Crying isn't limited to sadness Ulquiorra-kun, sometimes you cry when you're really happy'

kk

When He touched her the first time, Ulquiorra felt a strange stirring in the area where his heart was suppose to be. A strange tightning feeling, like someone squeezed it.

The second time, a twitch developed in his eyebrow.

The third time, he ripped off Aizen's arm. To the amazement of everyone else, even Tousen-who couldn't see- Ulquiorra drew his sword and disarmed Aizen. Ulquiorra then grabbed Orihime, ripped the arm off her arm and pressed her closely, protectively to himself.

To the shocked and in pain Aizen, Ulquiorra answered everyone's question.

"No one messes with my prey."


	3. Hydrogen and Petchan pt2

This here link for the type plot thingy I'm trying to write. Read this first so you can enjoy a great Ulquixhime story! I too shall write the same style but resolutely different. All other shots will be titled with the element thingy title. So then you'd know which one. It is to be expected mine won't be as good as Like this one is Hydrogen and Petchan pt 2.

Here is the link, also, there will be other oneshots that I can stuff into this chapter

http : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 1 0 6 1 5 7 / 1 / Elemental

1.Hydrogen

It is said that human stupidity has a longer shell life than hydrogen.

Ulquiorra would concur that whoever said that probably knew what they were talking about. He came to that conclusion after staring at Orihime, rendered speechless. Los Noches was burning behind them and she, strangely, was smiling despite the fact Los Noches was burning.

She was covered in soot and her hair was out of place but Orihime was content and happy and pleased and Ulquiorra was very puzzled.

It all started with a balloon.

Several actually.

All filled with Hydrogen.

Accidentally of course.

Orihime had, somehow convinced, or rather, Aizen was in a charitable mood, to host a party. It didn't matter what the party was for, just that it was a party. She got balloons, cake, and streamers.

The Espada were invited. Someone, it was either Grimmjow or Nnoitra due to the fact Ulquiorra couldn't decide who was more dumb, decided to light up a balloon. Orihime had reassured the Espada that the balloons were filled with Helium. She had written down on a piece of paper to an arrancar what to fill the balloons with.

At that moment when a balloon was busted open with fire, Ulquiorra was stationed in the back. Parties and him don't mix. He went to the party because Aizen ordered him to and also he had to look after the dog. When the first explosion resounded, he had instinctively grabbed Orihime and sonido'd away.

They were the first to arrive away from the explosions. Even Aizen wasn't out yet. You would think that someone as devoted as he was would get his leader out first.

Maybe that was why she was smiling.

Los Noches exploded in a flurry of loud booms and bangs. No doubt, they were going to be homeless for a while. Also he would have to monitor her more closely, in other words staying around her 24/7. She would be punished of course but still….

She was Still smiling.

Petchan, part 2

Ulquiorra tried several ways to get out of his prison or bondage if that word can be used in polite company.

He tried dislocating his arm.

_That didn't work and it hurt to boot. _

Reiatsu.

_Hmm…nope, he was empty at the moment. _

By the time Orihime came back, he was still stuck, shirtless and his arm hurt. She skipped into the room, saw that he was still there, and leaped over the bed.

"Hello pet-chan." She sang, poking at him with a finger. "The meeting was SO boring! Sometimes I think Aizen-sama just has the meetings so we can drink his icky tea."

Ulquiorra endured her chattering and the poking, wishing he was far away from here. He had to admit, this was far better than her undressing him.

She poked, prodded, and tugged. Orihime treated him like a very life-sized ken doll. A doll that made interesting sounds depending on where she poked. She was having a lot of fun. So far she learned that pet-chan has a ticklish spot near his hip, she would probe later to find a more definite spot, and she also learned pet-chan smelled nice.

She learned the later by leaning down on his naked chest and inhaling. She saw the muscles tighten up, the veins and the small hairs. She wanted to see how he tastes.

Orihime licked him, lightly at first. He tasted like a shinigami would taste but cleaner and less sweat and fear hormones. She wanted to drink in his soul but knew Aizen-sama wanted his captive healthy and eating his soul was a no no.

She propped herself on him, staring at his impassive face. "You look emo." She said, pouting, mulling over the loss of a good meal.

Ooh, an eyebrow twitch. It seems the word emo had an effect on him.

"I always looked this way." Ulquiorra stated, wishing she would get off him and better yet keep her tongue to herself.

"Even the markings?" She traced his tear marks. To her disappointment, he didn't flinch.

"Yes."

Orihime grinned widely. "I know who to call you now! Emo-clown!" She patted her hands in celebration of her idea.

Ulquiorra said nothing. He couldn't decide whether or not which nickname was worse, emo-clown or pet-chan. Maybe, he could convince her to call him by his name.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer; address me as Schiffer-taicho." Ulquiorra said tersely. "Desist with the nicknames."

The Espada gave him a look that involved big shinning eyes and a pouty lip. It was the infamous 'puppy-dog' look. When she saw that he was unaffected, she heaved a great sigh.

"No." She added a body-jarring poke to the ribs. "You're my pet, so I'm going to call you pet-chan or emo-clown."

Ulquiorra resisted a sigh and a pain filled expression. He wasn't sure if that would spur her on.

KKKKK

Pet-chan or emo-clown?...You the readers pick because I like both names and can't choose.


	4. Captain Orihime

She stood there, watching the raindrops fall on her face. The wet drops dripped down her cheeks and onto the wet ground. She stood there, her umbrella, lying forgotten by her side. She stood there, looking at the house full of laughter and smiles and wondered why she kept on coming here, the place of her human life where she lived as a human. She does not remember anything but she knows enough.

She knew whom she looked like and knew that persons history. Living in the shadows of someone the substitute Shinigami admired was awkward. Even among her fellow shinigami she knew they saw the person she was and not the person she is now.

The captain strived to better, to walk out of the long shadow of her former human self. When she learned who she her past soul was, she strived to actually be useful. She tried to be everything her human past was not, in terms of power and personality.

She entered the Academy, took accelerated classes and graduated early. Through a combination of sheer determination and intelligence, she was able to graduate early. She practiced for hours on end, determined to be powerful, determined to be her own person. It helped that she had many people willing to help her. Her power and skill took leaps and bounds.

Her shikai was basically her Shun Shun Rikka all wrapped up into a sword. Even though she has yet to reach Bankai, her shikai was enough to match any captain. All she needed to do was learn the shinigami arts and perfect them. She also had to avoid Maryui-taicho for he wanted to experiment on her, thankfully her guardian kept him away from her.

Why was she torturing herself like this? Cleary she had surpassed her past incarnation and gone above and beyond.

"Taicho-sama." Whispered her vice captain.

She turned her head to look at him, her wet orange hair plastered to her face. "Yes?"

Her vice captain, his umbrella tucked under his arm, was soaked as she was. He was nervous and unused to referring to another person as his captain, especially since his former captain had betrayed Soul Society.

"Taicho…I apologize for how I have been acting ever since you became captain of the third division." The vice captain bowed deeply. "Can you ever forgive my transgression?"

The incident that the vice captain was referring to was when she was first introduced and he was hostile to her. He didn't openly appose her but without the vice captain working in conjunction with the captain managing the squad took more work on the captains part. They would work on papers, she would try to strike up a conversation, and he wouldn't say anything. After a while, she gave up and only spoke to him on important matters.

"You don't have to bow to me Izuru-san." The captain said softly. "All I needed was your support."

The rain was falling harder. She took out her neglected umbrella and opened it. She walked closer, covering the still bowed man. "We should leave; getting wet it not good for one's health."

Izuru nodded, straightening up. " Yes Kuchiki Taicho-san."

Orihime Kuchiki smiled wirily.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A few days later the captain sat under the tree eyes closed. She was sent her to help the effort in the human world. The substitute shinigami and his friends couldn't even look at her straight at times and even Rukia couldn't speak to her without a sad look in her eyes. The captain sighed as the wind blew past her. Even though she was a captain, her life didn't really get better.

"So, this the woman we have to capture..." A voice spoke up, the captain turned toward the voice to see two males. The speaker was a male with pink hair, and the second male was pale white with tear marks. They were wearing all white, which means they are likely Arrancar. The one with tear marks spoke up next, "Come with us, woman. If you say no, we won't kill you, we will kill your friends."

Orihime narrowed her eyes at them. "I must pass on your polite request." She said calmly before drawing her sword. Hopefully the other shinigami will come. She could hold off one arrancar but two? "Who are you?" She indicated to the pink one. "I know the other is an Espada, are you his fraccion?"

The pink male frowned and said indignantly, "No! I am Szayel, the 8th Espada!" The tear marks male said, "Very well. We have to use force."

There was two Espada. The rank of the smaller one was unknown but Orihime got a feel that the smaller one was far more powerful in terms of reiatsu. The Shun Shun Rikka appeared, Tabuski ready and waiting to fight. The battle was on.

While Ulquiorra kept Orihime's attention mostly, Szayel took out a small vial and opened it up, and sonido'd over to her, he then blew on the powder. She tried to hold her breath but it was too late. She collapsed, eyes closing. Her Shikai disappeared.

Ulquiorra bent down to pick up the shinigami captain up in bridal style. Szayel dusted his fingers off. "What do you think? Is she trash?" He asked teasingly. Ulquiorra gave Szayel a cold look. "She is a captain and in such a short time, what do you think?" He left. Szayel blinked. "Hey, you didn't answer my questions!"

Szayel grumbled as he left as well, now. Should he bug Ulquiorra until he gave his answer or plot revenge. He almost grinned as he continued to think, _or perhaps I can do both._

Ulquiorra walked in with the unconscious captain still in his arms. Yammi twitched. He had killed her and now she was a shinigami, it was creepy; people who die should stay dead. Aizen smiled at Ulquiorra. "I assume the extraction was successful."

Yes," Ulquiorra said. Szayel soon came in and looked at Ulquiorra and the captain for a bit before moving toward his seat to rest his legs. I say it's a good idea to put her down now, unless Ulquiorra WANTS a Shinigami Captain to wake up still in his arms.

Too late, she woke up. She elbowed him hard on the face. He let go, she jumped out of his arms and Grimmjow locked her arms behind her back. "Don't move missy, don't wanna hurt ya too much."

Orihime looked around and wondered where her blade. To her horror, she spotted it in Aizen's hands. Should she escape? Still, it might be hard to GET out of here even if she manages to escape. Aizen chuckled in amusement and then smiled, "Aha, Orihime. It's a pleasure to meet you."

After reviewing the fight he bemoaned the loss of what seemed an interesting power. But now it was back. It may be packaged differently but it was till there so it was free game.

Orihime narrowed her eyes and said nothing. Grimmy cackled. "Hey little lady, if you don't say anything I think iIhave ways to make you speak." Grimmy leered at her. Ulquiorra felt an eye twitch.

Szayel was watching Ulquiorra's reaction with interest; Nnotira glared at Grimmy and shouted, "Hey! That my line!" The old man sighed and looked like he was either going to face palm or smacked Nnotira senseless. Aizen look like he was about to say that as well, "Ignore Nnotira, we need to have a talk, Orihime."

Orihime ignored Aizen. This was bad. Here she was, stuck in Hueco Mundo and surrounded by her enemy, the same one that killed her as a human. With a practiced knee jerk she smashed Grimmy's balls and shouted out a kido spell.

Nnotira whined at the sight of Grimmy getting... uh kicked. Grimmy let go and took a few steps back whimpering, yes, he maybe dead, but that STILL HURTS! The Kido spell hit the table and in the dust/confusion, Orihime made a run for it. Ulquiorra quickly followed her.

She managed to shunpo all the way across the hall before Ulqui grabbed her, forcing her against the hallway. "You shouldn't have left onna." He said calmly, towering over her. She opened her mouth to speak a spell only to have Ulqui cover her mouth with his hand. She tried to kick him or punch him but he trapped her hands with his other free hand and moved so her kicks missed him entirely. "Is this the power of a captain?" He asked in an almost mocking tone. "How pathetic."

Szayel tried to see if he can get out of the room and when he did, he went off toward Orihime's and Ulquiorra's reisatu. Orihime narrowed her eyes at Ulquiorra before biting his hand.

Ulquiora retracted his hand before licking the bite mark and then moving close to her. "You will be silent or I will silence you." She tried to back away as he got closer.

Szayel walked in to see Ulquiorra lean in and kissed her, Orihime reacted by kicking Ulquiorra in the nuts. Szayel snickered and grinned at the 'couple', well, well... Ulquiorra interested in someone and it's a girl? Then, it should be Szayel's 'duty' to help Ulquiorra get her. ...Random note, he may or may not get his answer to his old question now.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel, and nodded to Szayel, "Very well, I will expect your help." Because, damnit. He wanted her and he WILL get her, no matter how, she will be HIS. And no one else. ...Oh dear for her.

They carried her back to the meeting place. Aizen looked at the two. "Did anything happen?" The two shook their heads. "Very well, drop her off in her room and tomorrow I'll talk to her."

The two nodded and took her to her new room. ...Oh, what fun will they have!? ...if any

Ulquiorra nodded to Szayel before turned his gaze to the sleeping captain, he would love to tried it now. But, alas, it might break her and don't think Aizen would want that... not at least until he talks with her. Which means, Ulquiorra was going to have to wait, good thing he is patient.

He was always patient. When he first laid eyes on the girl he actually regretted telling Yami that she was trash. When she died he ripped Yami's other arm off. With news of her reappearance, he grew a bit more pleasant and now...he had her.

And, since, he now had her... He going to make sure she doesn't get away. Ulquiorra got some reisatsu drainer(s) on her and then tied/bind her up. ...oh, bon-...okay fine, I will not finish that line. Yet.

KKKKKKKK

Is written conjunction with mesa and Runiki! Two unique writings…muaahah

Plot is based on picture of a beautiful captain orihime…

I am uncertain whether or not I should continue this as a chaptered fic or just put it in drabbles...What do you think?


	5. Gender bender

Muahaha…I did something different…not sure it'll work thou…

Kinda as an answer to a challenge.

KKKKKK

First time they meet as at battle.

There was strength in feelings, strength in words in emotion. The will to do something was better than the will to do nothing. When there is a will, there is a way.

Orihime brought up the will power and focused. Chad would be okay, his arm would heal and he would still be alive. But the hollow that stood in front of them looked like he wanted to kill some more people. The people who lied strewn about on the park ground were dead, their souls eaten.

A wind whipped around Orihime stirring up dust. He knew he was no match for the two hollows. His duty was to keep Chad alive and stall so that Ichigo can come.

'Stupid Ichigo was too freaking slow' thought Orihime, his teeth gritted. Of all the times for the idiot to be late, it just had to be this time. Most of the time Ichigo comes flying in at the rescue like some hero. Then again, Ichigo was a hero of sorts.

And he, Orihime, was relegated to the side as the sidekick or hero support. It wasn't that bad being the sidekick. Most of the enemies aren't gunning towards him, so that was good. But sometimes, being the hero would be so very fun. Althought that would mean he would need to get a really cool power. I mean seriously, fairies? He was a guy for god's sake. And he was not gay. As cool as healing powers were and blocking powers, the fairies always made him wish he had something more manly.

With that in mind, he launched his attack with the words," I reject."

The small fairy flew at the big one, cutting his left arm in two. The fairy flew on to attack the small one only to get crushed. Orihime stared blankly as the fairy was obliterated.

"Oh. Crap." Orihime swore, as the small one fixated intense green eyes at him. Now he was regretting his thoughts on how girly his fairies were.

Luckily, Ichigo came to the rescue, his overly sized sword swinging about.

The Second time they met was in the tunnel.

Orihime knew that if he didn't got with the arrancar, his friends were screwed. The female arrancar scared the living crap out of him. All his witty retorts and morbidity were taking a back seat.

Despite all his training with Kuchiki-chan, all his power seem to pale in front of this very pale arrancar.

It was here, in the tunnel, that Orihime realized that a hero wasn't a hero because of power but because they were willing to do something for the greater good than for themselves.

So he went with her, the pale faced arrancar, to hell.

KKKKKKk

The third time and every time he saw her, it was for food or a task.

Heal this. Heal that. Heal this. Heal that.

Every time it was like that. What was he a puppy? A dog?

But despite this, he didn't mind it when she patted him on the head.

KKKKKKKKKK

The last time he saw her was before he was rescued.

Ichigo and his crew came, battled and fought. No one was left behind.

And now on Earth, Orihime trains harder, promising himself to go back into Hueco Mundo and be the rescuer.

He owed to her. He owed it to the sad pale faced arrancar whose eyes captivated him. It was the least he could do.

Every bird deserves to be free.

KKKKKK

Epilogue

"Why," asked Ulquiorra, encased in gold light. "Why are you doing this?"

Orihime scowled at Ulquiorra. "What were you thinking? Kenpachi is a blood thirsty psychopath and even though you are the fourth Espada it doesn't mean he won't turn you into mince meat."

Ulquiorra frowned. "Your tone is patronizing."

"It should be." Exploded Orihime, his eyes narrowed. "Sometimes you act like a freaking child."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime before closing her eyes.

"You big idiotic women, did you really want to leave me that much?"

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime quizzically before answering. "You like me?"

Now Orihime really exploded. "Of course I do. You big moronic tomboy!" He made a fist. "Why else did I convince Kenpachi not to turn you into a bloody pulp? It wasn't for my love of small weak creatures."

The insult stung even though Ulquiorra didn't show it.

"Geez." Orihime muttered. "You're hopeless."

Ulquiorra made a small smirk. While she may not show it, she liked the orange haired idiot. With Aizen gone, she had no where to go. Although, now she might. Orihime may need someone to take care of him since he's such a klutz and idiot at times.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Potential as a story? Also there is a poll on my account page.


	6. Trea Schiffer

By sheer luck, Ichigo and Co were able to rescue Orihime from the clutches of Aizen. Orihime was given no say in the matter was whisked away, taken back to the Living World.

Little did the group know was that Orihime was pregnant.

When the darling baby was born, the whole group was there to see the bawling spirit child. Turned out, due to the child's strange parentage it was a collection of spiritual particles. Urahara, mysteriously, already had a gigai for the child.

Soul Society, strangely, didn't do anything about it other than to help create a way for the child feed on reiatsu particles without devouring souls.

The happy days as mother and son were full of laughs and fun. Again, due to his strange parentage, he grew, saving Orihime from nights of sleeplessness only to confront the terrible two's and amazing fours. His accelerated growth were a subject of fascination from Mayuri and swift protectiveness from everyone else.

That was two years ago.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He stared at the pale faced monster with the one horn. The monster was white, black with only tiny splashes of color to show that the world hasn't been drained of color, living only in black, white and grey.

The monster was tall, towering over his small frame, stark white clothes and a black sash. On his right side was a blade, sheathed, hands in pockets. He had black clothes, miniature shinigami robes and no blade to protect himself with.

His eyes were just like his, a bright emerald with a thin cat like slit. But the monster's eyes were slanted, more narrow, scarier.

The face was in a permanent neutral expression, there was no emotion. The monster had dark hair, inky black half covered by a broken helmet. The helmet itself had only one horn. He was hornless, without a mask, with bright orange hair, fuzzy and bright.

Then there was the hole. The monster had a hole, small circular right in the middle of his white chest. When the monster moved to unzip his top, he could see black finger nails and very white skin.

"You are coming with me child." The monster's words were emotionless, his voice like one who was buying groceries.

Before he could protest, he was grabbed and carried away to the Nightmare Castle.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Hey, Trea, you okay?" Trea lifted his head to look at TREA before nodding.

TREA was a creation, a robot and Trea's caretaker. The white haired teenager helped Trea settle in and even made jokes about their names.

"Ya sure?" TREA eyed the growing blood puddle with concern. " You're bleeding like the time Sponnyspada insulted Halibel-sama too many times."

Trea cracked a smile. "Yeah, I remember that."

TREA sighed and bent down, helping the wounded boy to his feet. "Let's go to Szayel-sama, I think he'll have something to speed up the process."

TREA and Trea went to Szayel's lab where upon entrance; Trea was mobbed by a worried Szayel.

Each bandage was punctuated by Szayel muttering something along the lines of 'careless' and 'reckless' followed by 'idiot'.

"Who is the idiot Octavia?" Trea flinched when he heard the Voice.

Szayel looked up to see the cuatra Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer. "Who is eavesdropping?" He asked in return, icily.

Ulquiorra merely narrowed his eyes before walking over to the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure Trea-kun doesn't bleed to death." Szayel said, going back to his work. "What exactly were you doing?"

"Defense training."

Szayel looked up abruptly. "With you as the attacker?"

There was a nod and yes-you-idiot-look.

"Isn't that a bit of an overkill?"

"I did adjust my powers." Ulquiorra's frown deepened. "Why do you care Octavia?"

Szayel huffed, rolling his eyes. "Someone has to."

A long and pregnant pause.

"Are you saying my parenting skills are lacking?"

"Yes."

While the two adults were glaring holes into each other, Trea and TREA wisely sneaked away.

"You're his father." Szayel said, his tone disapproving. "You're not supposed to be beating him."

"I am Not beating him. I am merely doing my job training him so when Aizen-sama requires his services he will be able to do a competent job."

Realizing that Ulquiorra was going to be very stubborn about this and was a stone column in the mud Szayel sighed. "Just be careful. He isn't that old yet and his powers are still growing."

Ulquiorra turned around, signaling that the discussion was over.

"Do you really think Orihime would approve of what you're doing?"

Ulquiorra paused mid step before continuing to walk away as if he didn't hear.

"Then again." Szayel muttered to himself. "It wasn't as if that stopped you anyways."

It seems that Orihime's death has stopped whatever emotional development Ulquiorra was having to a grinding halt. Even with his son with him, he is now even colder and more callous.

If nothing is done, without some miracle, the boy will be dead within a week. Trea has yet to accumulate himself to Hueco Mundo. Szayel remembered the time Ulquiorra came back from his mission, a limp body in his hands.

The boy was so scared of them, his relatives and was terrified of Ulquiorra. Not that Szayel blamed him. While the child looked five or six, he was only two years old. Being surrounded by bigger and much more powerful people than himself must've been a horrible experience, especially if said people were not exactly nice ones.

It didn't help that Grimmjow said," What's for lunch?"

Credit had to be given that Trea didn't faint or run away. Grimmjow had a very evil smile on his lips, and a thunderous voice. He also emitting thick and opressing reiatsu.

"Something must be done." Szayel murmured to himself, he owed to Orihime. "But what?"

KKKKKKK

Another idea. Another bunny I had to put somewhere. There is definite Ulquihime and some Szayelhime. Yea...a bunny that jumps...la here..la there...

Oh well. I think I might continue it.


	7. Trea prt 2

The following week went by without any injury or such a one where Szayel needed to use his extensive knowledge to keep them from the edge of death.

But alas, he had a patient again.

However, this visit to Szayel was not one of worry but one of extreme laughter.

Trea bounced up and down. "…And then during the second he went to block my attack, I nailed him with a cero! You should've seen him Szayel-ojisan, he spun like a ballerina!"

Szayel kept his lips together as to not laugh but knew his body was shaking sporadically as he bandaged up the cuatra Espada. Said arrancar did not look particularly pleased but wasn't angry either.

The cuatra Espada was very hard to decipher.

Trea continued his loud and very elaborated fight with his father, seemingly not even caring that his father was currently dripping in blood. In the sparse time of one week, he was able to adapt to Hueco Mundo. As a hybrid, his powers were interesting and still to be reviewed.

Trea was a product of his father and his mother. He had his father's eyes and his mother's hair. He had his father's dominant reiatsu, strong arrancar and shinigami powers. From his mother, it was unknown what powers he inherited from her.

Meanwhile as Trea was spinning even wilder tales, Ulquiorra had enough. "Stop."

That one word made Trea pale; he had forgotten Ulquiorra was in the room, and freeze mid leap.

"You should stop wasting your breath on boasting, or else you will become trash."

That made Trea frown, he never did like it when Ulquiorra said such thins like this.

"Trea-kun, you should leave I need to your father." Szayel interjected, stopping whatever impending fight would occur.

Trea switched from irritation to happiness and walked out the room. He walked outside and then proceeded to sulk. Trea didn't really consider Ulquiorra as his dad, more like a big creep and kidnapper.

After a few seconds passed, Trea heard a wail and he hurried inside. "Szayelojisan-"

He stopped and blinked several times.

Szayel was nursing a bump on his head while Ulquiorra was still standing there, impassively. Trea looked between the two of them, noting a few droplets of blood where they weren't before. He put two and two together and got four.

Before he could say anything, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged away by a firm cold hand. Ulquiorra had apparently had enough and dragged Trea away. He dumped Trea into his room before leaving, not even speaking a single word to him.

TREA was already there, sitting with a plate of food and staring pictures giggling like a lunatic.

"TREA-san?" Trea walked over to TREA.

There was no response but more giggling.

With a quick swipe, Trea stole TREA's pictures before staring bug eyed at them. A squeak escaped his lips. Without a word, he handed them back to a smirking TREA.

"Don't take stuff that isn't yours shorty." TREA said smartly, stuffing the pictures back into his jacket. "Besides, this was nothing, wait till you see my XXX."

He was awarded with a 'Lalalal-I can't hear you-lalala' sound from Trea.

KKKKKKKk

TREA is ilovemybishies87's creation! (forgot to note that)


	8. Folklore

A long time ago, a great long time ago when the beginning of the universe started a great star formed, one that was bright and shining. Years later, the people on Earth had looked at the stars and started tracking the bright dots in the sky. They made stories about them, made tales about the stars and the gods.

So when one of the brightest lights just suddenly vanished, the humans made even more stories and wondered if the End was near.

But it wasn't and life went on.

Years later, that same star reappeared winking mischievously at the humans that were far far away.

Once a upon a time there was this beautiful girl who weaved. She loved her job, loved her father and never loved any other being. Her father, concerned, arranged for her to meet this cow herder. They met, they fell in love and they lived happily ever after.

Not.

The girl would not weave and the cows wandered everywhere eating things they weren't supposed to eat. Her father got mad and separated them. His daughter pleaded with him and finally he made it so they could meet again, but only once every few years.

This tale should be so normal, so ordinary but it wasn't. The girl was a goddess and the boy, the boy was mortal. He died still loving her and she, unknowledgeable about humans, didn't know he died until he stopped coming.

So she went down to the Living World, this beautiful goddess dressed in the most heavingly of silks looking for her love. The village in which he lived in were awed by her beauty and told her that he had died.

A terrible plague struck the village and instead of a funeral they had to burn the bodies all in a pit to stop contamination. The goddess wept, for she could not visit her love's grave and she could not find her love at all.

She wandered the Living World, on all continents all bodies of water hoping that she would find his spirit. After a hundred years of restless searching, she returned to his home village and kneeled on the ground.

She had made her choice.

With her protector by her side, she started the process of becoming human. It was the only way she thought. The reincarnation cyle was the only way she would ever get to see her love again.

Her protector protested, trying to protect as his duty told him to do. But his charge told him in a very soft voice. "I could never love again, only this man, this soul."

And he said nothing more but join her.

He was her protector. He would follow her to the ends of the universe. She might be a bit of a brat at times, her taste in food questionable and a bit scatterbrained but it was hid duty and he enjoyed his duty.

It was done in secrecy. Her father would not be happy if she did this, all for one mortal. Love was something he would scoff at, especially a mortal's love. Mortals lived short lives, lost all memories at rebirth and loved another. It was an endless cycle and she would just get her heart broken.

There is no fury like a goddess scorned.

The ritual took much power, needed select constellations in specific patterns and a sacrifice. There was no blood involved, no little girls or animals. There was a relinquishment of self identity, a binding of power and soul.

To make a goddess human was to take the divinity out. To move it, to bind it away. Some of the power was scattered to the winds, others to the stars. They were hidden so when it was time, they will be able to come back to their rightful owner.

They were separated into six pieces and sent far far away. They will be reunited again but it will be centuries later.

When all the glamour, the shine and the warmth was drained away the next part was to enter the cycle of reincarnation. To live and die over and over until she had found her love. This time, she will make sure he stays with her forever.

With a last breath, the winds died away leaving behind a tall youth and his younger sister.

"Let's go." Whispered the boy, hand in her hand leading her to the nearest village.

The young girl smiled up at the boy. "Okay. Oni-san."

KKKKKKKKK

Orihime closed her eyes, trying not to cry out or scream.

Aizen was winning. She could feel it.

It wasn't due to her powers. She with her god-like abilities was unable to do anything. Her will was too weak. Her pacifism so rooted in that there was no strength for her to lean upon.

She sat there, hands wavering as she felt her friends driven away, as hollow after hollow poured into Soul Society. Had she noticed, had she cared she might have felt her own power growing.

Orihime felt hollow, felt just as she did when her brother disappeared. The aching pain as someone important to her was taken away. She clutched the edges of her dress, wrinkling the cloth.

Why? Why did it have to come to this? Why?

"Aizen-sama requires your presence." The tall silent guard spoke. "Come."

She stood and followed. What else could she do? She could not fight Ulquiorra.

She...She...

By the time they arrived, Orihime was thoroughly confused on what she felt and what she should feel. The battle was thick with flashes of light, of screaming and of death. The battle was in full swing, the overwhelming arrancar swarming over the shinigami. The Espada kept the captains preoccupied as the minor shinigami were slaughtered.

She was escorted towards Aizen as he stood there rolling the Orb in his hand, watching with arrogant and triumphant eyes. His shadows Tousen and Gin were in the thick of the battle.

He beckoned her closer to him while Ulquiorra hung back, more for her safety.

"Reject the Orb back to its original condition." Commanded Aizen, confident that she would do so.

After all she had complied before, why resist now?

Orihime stared at the sparkling orb that was part of all the troubles. If she rejects it, then Aizen would have an inexhaustible army. But wasn't he already winning? The arrancar outnumber the shinigami and have the upper hand in pure raw power.

"Why?" Asked Orihime, eyes cloes to tearing.

Aizen smirked. "Why not?" Arrogance leaked from his form.

Tears streaked down Orihime's face, the cruelty of Aizen was always apparent in Los Noches. She didn't want to help him. Not anymore. What will happen to her then? To her friends? She feared that when Aizen gets his key, he would abandon everyone else. That he would take over and remake the world in his image.

No one deserved that. This selfish man who would destroy the world on his whim. A man who cared for no one, just his goal of ultimate power.

"No." A whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I will not do what you say." Orihime straightened up, her eyes determined. "I cannot."

It was over before it began. Her short lived rebellion was ended on the end of Aizen's blade.

"What a shame." He turned away from her. "Ulquiorar, dispose of her."

As she fell to the ground, she felt firm steady arms catch her. Orihime looked up into Ulquiorra's face just in time to see a flicker of sadness in his wide eyes. She reached up with one hand, carasing his face.

"I think..." She stared at his eyes. "I think I would've loved you no matter who you were, no matter who I was."

After her declaration, she stared at him as the light dwindled from her eyes. She was dying in the arms of someone she had at first hated, only to later love. It made her happy. As she died, her life flashed before her eyes and she knew suddenly who she was and she despaired.

Why now?

With the last of her power, she wished he would remember her. She wished that maybe next time, he would remember who he was so then she would be able to live with him forever.

KKKKKKKKKKk

As Ulquiorra held the woman in his arms and heard her dying words he closed his eyes. Calmly, slowly he stood. He left her husk on the ground before walking towards Aizen.

"The woman is dead Aizen-sama." He said to his superior.

"Good." Aizen didn't turn around.

Imagine his surprise when a hand punched into his chest, pulverizing his heart in one clean move. Aizen slumped, dead onto the ground. A few things happened. One, the Espada, the ones who were still alive vacated their battle to stand near by Ulquiorra.

Aizen was dead. They had no quarrel with the shinigami. Why should they fight for someone who was too weak? The other lesser arrancar did the same. The mindless hollows continued fighting.

The shinigami were quite surprised.

"We are leaving." Ulquiorra said calmly, his voice betraying nothing.

So they left. The Espada left with the hollows and arrancar leaving the shinigami to go 'WTF?"

It was then that Ichigo and the others saw Orihime. Or rather, saw her body. During the battle they didn't notice her reiatsu disappear and now she was dead. In her hand was the Orb.

KKKKKKKKK

Days passed and Ulquiorra was still brooding. Hands slipped around his shoulders as a head rested on him. He leaned back a little sighing.

"This is not meant to be."

"Really?" Asked an amused voice, like the jingling of bells.

"You are the daughter of God and I am..-"

"You are my love. There is no other being I would rather share the world with."

"Truly?"

Orihime slid over to stare at him right in the eyes. "I did not live hundreds of years of man as a human only to lose you again. I had no other lovers, died as a spinster. To me, there is no other person but you."

Ulquiorra was still not convinced.

She leaned in close, burying her face into his chest. "I am your woman as you are my man." She hugged him tight. "I cannot lose you again."

He returned the hug.

KKKKKKKKk

Whee...that's another.

KKKKKKKKK


	9. Trea prt 3

Trea scowled, scuffing the floor with his foot. He hated this place with the white walls and the white clothes. It was stupid. White was too bright, too bland, too white. He liked back home where he could wear whatever he wanted and sometimes he would steal other people's clothes and try them on.

He was older now, just a year but much wiser. Living in Hueco Mundo hardened him, made him more mature. He still had his innocent side, a part of him that this dratted place could never subdue but even that was slowly withering.

His father was impassive, cold as always but he was protective. Ulquiorra drove his son to be stronger and to be a fighter. There was much strength Ulquiorra wanted his son to have. Like any parent, Ulquiorra wanted his son to live. He just wasn't very good at conveying it.

Ulquiorra's attempts at toughening his son extended to long training hours would leave the younger bruised and bloodied, dumping him in hollow infested lands and having him spar with other Espada.

It was only to Trea's tenacity and a fair amount of good luck that he hadn't lost any limbs.

Trea sighed, rubbing bandaged arms tenderly. Nnoitra had caught him unaware in the hallways. The fifth Espada was in a particular foul mood and vented his frustrations on the boy. It was only the timely intervention of his father that allowed Trea to leave with his limbs intact.

Trea still collected a fair amount of injuries, enough for him to go to Szayel and get it healed. He was waiting in the room, as his father and Szayel got into yet another argument.

"Hey." Trea whirled around just in time to see a strange materialize into the room.

This person wasn't human or shinigami or arrancar. Maybe he was just like Trea, a hybrid. The person was male, tall with a warm smile and gentle eyes. But his eyes, they were old. They were full of knowledge and they pinned Trea down with invisible knives.

It is only after smelling the air, did Trea realize who he was. This person was a hollow, a voste lorde looking so human he didn't seem to be hollow.

"Hey, kid." Trea snapped back to reality, realizing he had drifted off. His father would be so ashamed of him.

"I'm Sora." The hollow introduces himself. "I've been looking for a kid called Trea. I saw this other white haired person called Trea but he wasn't the person I was looking for."

"Oh, you most likely met TREA. He's an android that Szayel-ojisan made." Trea informs the stranger. "Why are you looking for Trea?"

Sora smiles lightly. "My nephew…well a very distant nephew but someone who is a relative. I didn't know of his existence until…well…until now really. I've been busy with other things and I haven't been in contact."

Trea's heart skipped a beat. He had a uncle? But why was his uncle a hollow? Sora was a normal name for boys and his mother even had a brother called Sora but he died.

"Is…is.." His throat clogs and he struggles through the next words. "Is your sister called..Orihime?"

Sora smiles again, face crinkling. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Trea-kun." Szayel calls out, entering the room halting as he sees the intruder. Ulquiorra was right behind him, eyes narrowed quite ready to blast the intruder into oblivion.

The change was fluid, eyes become dangerous and a face full of arrogance. "Ah…arrancar…how you doing?" He sounded confident, he even felt confident.

There was concern in both Espada's eyes for Trea, who was next to Sora and a fair distance from arrancars. If Sora meant to hurt Trea, he could and get away. Which was exactly what he did, except for the hurting part.

He vanished, his speed so great he easily bypassed both Espada and disappeared. He reappeared miles away from Los Noches. He placed Trea down, almost chuckling at Trea's slight wobbling movements.

"You'll get over it." Sora advised, watching Trea regain his balance. "See."

Trea groaned. He felt nauseous. He rarely felt like this.

"Trea." Sora knelt down to Trea's eye level. "Happy Birthday."

He handed Trea a gift before ruffling his hair. "It was nice seeing you kid."

Sora vanished, seconds later TREA appeared. "You are SO lucky Szayel built me with a tracker." TREA started before staring at Trea. "What's wrong, you're crying."

Trea shook his head, wiping his hand over his eyes. "Nothing TREA. It's nothing."

TREA shrugged. "We better get back before your dad goes blitzo." TREA grinned. "He already beat Sponny-spada into the ground."

Trea nodded. "Yeah." He clutched the gift, smiling all the while.

KKKKKK

Ah, Trea Sciffer part 3….

If you recognize Sora, he's from Soldier making a cameo. For Trea. Yep.

Whee…short…. I'm using most of my brain for my new POTC fic!!..

Again, cause it's fun and people like it. Give a shout if you want more. A REALLY BIG SHOUT!

Do you want more PAIN…or LAUGHTER! So review, make your voices heard. Hmm…what's next?...What next? Any suggestions? Do you want anything written? Or do you rather I spit out bunnies?


	10. Rain

"If I were the rain, that binds together the earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle, would I be able to bind two hearts together?"- Inoue Orihime in Bleach

It was raining, pouring cats and dogs. The rain fell from dark grey skies onto the earth, so cold and so wet. If only she could touch it, if only she could taste it. She could imagine the feel of strong winds, and the smell of wet asphalt. She could imagine.

She could see in her minds eye, as the sun was blotched away with dark rain clouds. The cold winds blowing, cutting the skin and causing small bumps to form. She could imagine her hair swirled about, as the ends grew heavy and a bit frizzy.

She could feel wet droplets hit her skin; each hit a reminder that she is alive. The rain had no salt in it, it was fresh like spring water and it was the lifeblood of all things living. The water dripped on her face, like tears that her heart wanted to squeeze out of her eyes but her eyes remained dry.

She had cried and could not cry anymore.

Orihime opened her eyes and looked at her captor. "Thank you Ulquiorra." She whispered, as her guard turned to walk away. His still healing eye, remained hidden by his eyelids.

She closed her own eyes again, imagining the rain and the feel of it as it kissed her skin.

KKKKKKK

A drabble. For a community I am part of.

Prompt 1: rain


	11. Helpless

Drabble: Helpless

KKKKKKK

They danced, oh and they danced such beautiful dances. It was a swirl, a twirl and a bit of a leap. He guided her and she followed him. They moved in almost erratic patterns but it held a message in it. There were other dancers, other movements and songs but the spotlight was focused on them.

The beat shifted and the dancers changed their tune.

He would lead her, pulling her and following through. He would dance in loops, and twirl her about. At times, they are not fluid, the other would make mistakes and a stumble or fall would occur. But he was good at moving back into he flow, pulling her back and making that fall and stumble look graceful and artistic.

His partner is a klutz, scatterbrained and very imaginative. At times, she forgets he leads and she tries to tug him into another movement. She learns though, she learns she has no control and that she might as well do the best she could. Sometimes she would let her fairies out, they would arrange themselves in a marvelous combination, and she would bring more loveliness into the dance.

The music is random; people get switched in and out. It would seem chaotic. But if you looked closely, if you stared at it long enough you would see the tiny white strings that are attached to the dancers. The strings climbed through the air up to the sky where the ceiling opens up and there stands Aizen with the strings wrapped around his fingers. He is smiling, and it makes you shiver.

The dancers continue to dance, but now with the knowledge that they are mere puppets you can hear the message in their steps, you can see the patterns all so clearly now. It all says this: Help.

KKKKKk

And another one!


	12. Blame

Drabble: Blame

Very dark. I hope you guys don't hate me after I write this. Implied sexual assault. There might be a bit of confusion as the POV changes.

KKKKKKKkk

It hurt so much, this tearing in her heart. With each flutter, a sharp pain grew from her chest that ran from her chest to her toes all the way to the tips of her fingers. It felt like stings of needles, of pointy sharp fangs that pierced her skin and sank into her flesh. What was worse was when it dug in and dragged leaving behind a trail of scorching pain. She deserved this.

It all started very innocently. The darkest, most horrible things start without warning, without provocation. If she was vigilant, if she wasn't so fucking _weak_ she might have protected herself. She might have never gotten into such a situation.

It was after breakfast that is occured; after Ulquiorra left the room. She was all alone again. That seemed to be the trend of her life now, to be alone. She accepted this.

It was during this, as she stood opposite to her open window, staring at the moon. The day will never come, it will always be night for there is no sun or stars. Her back was to the door, her defenses down. She never saw it coming. Even if she did, she wasn't sure she could defend herself against the strong and powerful man.

"Hello, Pet-sama." The voice was oily, and the laugh that followed was high pitched. Two hands grabbed her, entrapping her against him tall boney frame. "What's wrong? Not happy to see me?"

She stayed perfectly still. Maybe if she doesn't look scared, he'll go away. Maybe if she acted like Halibel, cold and calm he'll go away.

It didn't work.

She heard him sniff her hair; pull a few of them for a closer look and she felt his breath on her neck.

The next action, made her squirm and struggle. His tongue ran from the lower part of her jaw, up to her cheek and it left a white slimy line on her face. "You're tasty Pet-sama." He had a long and big tongue, with the mark of his rank tattooed on it.

"Please let me go." Her voice sounded weak even to herself, it sounded desperate. The only response was his long boney hands moving up to grope her chest, they squeeze.

She shrieks a loud high-pitched scream a product of surprise and fear. It was different when a man was pawing her chest; it was different when the intent is much more deadly.

He didn't seem scared or worried at her scream. He had no reason to be.

One hand continues squeezing her chest, while the other sneak under her dress and runs along her thigh. She freezes, shuddering as his hands crawled like a spider over her lower body.

His hand goes lower and lower and lower. She tries to muster the courage, the will to use her power to stop him but she couldn't. She was too scared.

Nnoitra chuckled. "That's right, if you play nice you won't get hurt too badly." His words hold a dark promise.

He strokes her, at the same time he moves his other hand up to muffle her mouth. Her gasp is stiffened and her whole body shakes. It wasn't suppose to be like this, she wasn't suppose to be doing this.

She could feel a hard point poking the back of her legs and she knew what he wanted. She struggled harder, fought and he held her with ease. She panicked, he laughed as her futile struggles grew weaker and weaker.

Wetness on both hands, he smirked when he felt it. He grabbed her, pushing her down onto the cold floor. Loud ripping sounds one after the other as the last scraps of her clothes were thrown around the room.

Her skin prickled and form tiny bumps as the cold adversely affected her. Rough hands pressed down on her, yanking her legs apart. Again, she felt the hardness touch her inner thigh.

This time, this time she resisted with all her will and all her heart. She didn't want this to happen to her. She wasn't going to let this monster use her in such a way. She fought with elbows and fists; she used her wits and formed a shield to protect herself from her attacker.

She had gained enough room, to turn around and face her attacker.

Nnoitra laughed at her attempts, pulling back his fist to punch through her shield. The first hit was a loud crack, as his fist splintered the shield. This made him pause, his eyes narrow and his lips curl with a perverted smirk before he punched the shield again. The second punch shattered the shield, the many glowing shards of it falling through the air dissipating before it hit the ground.

He then slapped her, open handed with enough strength to bruise but not enough to break bone. It was his way of telling her she was being a bad girl for resisting. Her head was jerked to the side from the force, her muscles strained, and the flesh on her face was bruised.

She tasted blood. He must've split her lip.

With another hand, he drew his arm back ready to smack her again. He grinned maliciously at her, this next strike was for fun, for his own pleasure.

A loud crack in the air, as fist met flesh.

Orihime flinched. She opened her eyes to see Nnoitra was gone. Instead there stood Ulquiorra in all his silent glory. He didn't speak, his eyes raking her frame making her cheek burn with embarrassment.

Nnoitra was no where to be seen and she was glad that he was gone. She knew what would happen had Ulquiorra not interfered. It was times like these that she truly appreciated her guard.

Ulquiorra looked at his charge, disgusted of his fellow ararncar's actions and of his own. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it to her. Her nakedness didn't bother him but it was the fact she was naked that did. He had failed in his duties and failed Aizen's trust in him.

He resisted to go out and hunt for Nnoitra and beat him within an inch of his life. He would do that later. He had to tend to the woman, make sure she isn't traumatized or in any way in capable of doing her duty.

It was logical to think Nnoitra would follow up with his interest. It was logical to think that Nnoitra was a threat to his mission.

"Ulquiorra." The woman was wrapped in his jacket, the white uniform covering her naked form. "Thank you." She sounded honest.

He didn't like the woman. He didn't like that she changed him, entranced him. He didn't like the feeling that swam in his gut as he looked at her. He didn't like her voice, how it sounded so innocent and damaged at the same time.

He turned his head to stare at the wall. For what reason should she be thanking him?

He failed.

KKKKKKK

And there it is. Phew.


	13. Tortured

Drabble: Tortured

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She ached.

With every breath she took, her body shook with pain, with desire. With every heart beat, she could hear the loud thudding with each throb. She shuddered as her skin screamed for his touch, for his caresses.

It was like an addiction. With every passing moment without him she was unable to calm her mind or body. She felt empty, a part of her ripped away with such force that it made the nerve endings burn with salt rubbed it. She had to be with that man or else suffer every moment of every day in complete agony.

The pain was unlike anything she had felt before. Physical injury burned, throbbed and in the end dulled. At some point they ended through either drugs or the passing of time. But this pain could only be soothed away by his touch.

She didn't want his touch though. She wanted the touch of one person. That person is a very cold being, of the person with bright green eyes that seem empty as an abyss. She didn't want the touch of the warm man with his empty smile, his hollow kindness and his empty touches. It felt like poison was being seeped through her skin with each contact.

It probably was.

Why else was she burning with need for a man who she despised with all her being? Why else does she feel that without his touch she'll burn from the inside out starting with her heart and ending with a burnt husk.

She slid down to her knees, forehead to the floor. It did little to relieve the heat she felt under her skin. But it did give her enough relief in order to settle her thoughts. She collapsed, letting her limbs to spread out on the ground. She turned her head so her cheek was pressed flat on the ground.

Orihime closed her eyes wishing about better things, about times that were not so difficult, when the worst thing she had to worry about was dinner. She could visualize the life she had before she became entangled in things beyond her reckoning. Life was easier back then. She knew there were shadows in the world but now she knew what hid in those dark shadows.

The door opened and a frame of light and a shape of shadow appeared. Ulquiorra looked down at her, his ever expressionless face not even fazed by his charges strange position on the floor. He made no comment. He was used to her insanity. It was like her kindness. He held a slight regard to her, a concern and a bit of guilt.

He knew what was happening. That was the only reason his eyes regarded her with a flicker of emotion, negative ones mixed with a tiny bit of warmth.

Orihime looked up to see Ulquiorra, her limbs moving in a speed that was hampered by her lack of exercise. She pulled herself up, running right up to him and enclosing him with her entire body. She drew him in a hug, head pressed into his chest.

All the pain drew away as tingles replaced it. A cold wave ran through her body. She closed her eyes and held on as long as she could before Ulquiorra had to physically pry her off him.

For his part, he just stood there as he was used as a security blanket. It takes a lot to make the unflappable Ulquiorra react. He did take the moment to smell her hair, amid all the scents of oils and sweat he could detect the presence of the potion that was served in her food. It was undetectable to the human nose.

Orihime breathed in deep, eyes closed. She wondered how long she would be able to use this temporary respite before she would be forced to go to the despicable man and into his bed.

Liquid leaked from her eyes as she entertained the thought. She didn't want that. Right now, the only person she would want to sleep with would be the man she's holding onto, the one who beat a statue in a staring contest.

Even as she thought this, new prickling sensation drew from her heart spreading to her limbs. Her grip tightened as the affliction returned. She will continue to suffer until she bent to the man's will. Orihime feared that once she took that step, she would never be able to return. She feared once the man got his claws into her, he would never let go. Not even death would save her from him.

She was defying him, defying Aizen's will with her own. It was admirable. Ulquiorra let her hold onto him. It was the least he could do. He admired her. She is a strong women holding out as long as she did. Physical harm did not break her, neither did mental nor will her soul be tainted.

Orihime wished she wasn't so weak. Sooner or later she will succumb. Losing her virtue was not a big thing; not as important, it was who she was going to lost it to. Aizen was the mastermind behind all the tragedy, all the death that will occur. She would be but one conquest for him, another notch on the bedpost or worse yet another willing servant for his cause.

She let Ulquiorra go, stepping back head ducked. She hid her blush, hid the hungry look in her eyes. She wanted to touch him even more not just to lessen the rumbling storm in her body but because she felt safe. When Aizen touched her, it felt like he was sinking his fingers into her skin, slipping past the meager defense it gave and into her flesh and blood. The fear she felt was well deserved.

A crippling pain shot up her body but she refused to sink to her knees. Not in front of him, not in front of the man who was forbidden territory. Her strength was reserved for him. She will endure just for him. When Aizen came again, came to speak to her, to 'accidently' touch her arm or face she would give him her best stupefied look.

Acting dumb worked before, acting as if everything was okay even when it wasn't was something she was good at.

How else did she survive so long after her brother died? Even when she felt the loss of his passing, her own hands in the working of his demise she still continued living.

She will endure.

KKKKK


	14. Silence

Drabble: Silence

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**S**o cold, those eyes were so dark, so empty, and dead to the outside world. His eyes bring shivers up her spine, good and bad. His eyes were the only remotely responsive part of him other than his mouth. His limbs move with elegance but they say nothing to her, the language they speak is inaudible to her ears no matter how hard she tries to listen.

**I**t never failed to shut her mouth, looking at him, watching him as he does his work in his cold methodical way. She used to be such a bubbly girl, always overactive, over imaginative, far more talkative but now she was a porcelain doll pretty to look at but cannot speak, cannot move. He was a statue, cold as marble and just as flawless and beautiful. His hands dripped with blood, none that came from neither him nor her.

**L**ike a falcon, his eyes are sharp and piercing. They freeze her, pin her down, immobilize her as if she was the mouse and he was the hunter moving in for the kill, like a deer in bright headlights. They were not meant to be friends, nor allies for he was a cold blooded killer and she was too powerful to be human, too bubbly and too innocent. They were never meant to meet.

**E**mote; one expresses herself more while the other expresses nothing. North and South, ying and yang nature dictates they go together; everyone else laughs and make motions behind their backs. How could anything develop? They barely speak to each other unless they're just bed partners, hella silent bed partners.

**N**ever does a word pass other than 'eat' and 'no'. Sometimes other words, threats like 'eat or I'll force you' and once there was a slap noise. Other than there was nothing the beating of her heart and the harsh breathing to show that anything was alive, she was the only thing alive in the cold, vast, and harsh world that was her captor's home.

**C**an. Cannot. Don't. Speak. Cannot. Listen. Always.

**E**ndings only lead to new beginnings be they as uneventful as the events that lead to them. The seconds turned to minutes, to hours, to days. The tick, tick and sometimes a tock as time passed as she and he remained ever so quiet. She wished it didn't have to be so.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

AN: For those who want to see more Trea, I am writing it up in Parenthood. It is a sequel to Soliders with choice elements.

(here's the link so you can mosey over to there.

http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4464041 / 1 / Parenthood)


	15. Eyes and Past Life

1. Eyes

KKKKKKKKKK

Ulquiorra's eyes were something else, were familiar but of a different shade and color. She knew that she saw those eyes before, long before she even met him.

His eyes were dark when there was dim lighting, pupils slit. They were brighter when there was light, the pupils narrowed made thinner.

His eyes were big; they were big like the ones you would see in expressive people. He had green eyes; if it were red she would say they were the color of dried blood. But it was green and the only green she could think of were shamrock and plants.

Ichigo had expressive eyes but always furrowed, he had his heart on his sleeves and his burdens on his shoulders. His eyes held deeper emotions for only one person and sadly that person was not her. Forever she would be relegated as secondary.

Ishida had eyes that were framed by glasses; they would glint sometimes in the light when positioned at the right angle. He always looked serious then but then again, he always was serious.

Sado's eyes were brown and dark, hidden by his hair. Sometimes she could see his grandfather behind those eyes, always supporting his grandson. It was his abuelo who taught him to be kind and gentle giant.

Tatsuki's eyes were made of steel and fierce. Sometimes, she thought lasers would come out and strike down whoever she glared at. Even if she didn't have lasers, Tatsuki had her fists.

Rukia's eyes were big, expressive and she too had her heart on her sleeves. But her heart was half covered, for while she had many explosive emotions she always had a part of her in reserve.

Kenpachi's eyes were wild, showing his power and his lack of control over it. She tended to think that underneath that wildness was a sense of order, as if he knew what was going on while everyone was flowing in the wind.

Unohana, what could describe her? It was the color of her eyes that were interesting, it was the way she looked at a person. To one she could kind, to the other scary. From what she had seen, from what she had felt all she knew was that if you've made an enemy out of her you're doomed.

Toshiro's had icy eyes and big ones. He would always be irritated and angry, his eyes would narrow and his mouth would let out loud noises. Like Sado's eyes, like any shinigami's eyes there lurked a figure. In Toshiro's eyes there be a dragon with massive wings and a breath of ice, the dragon is old and wise. It suits him to be young outside and ancient inside.

Rangiku had big eyes as well, warm eyes with a feral splash. It wasn't her eyes that were her biggest impression but the feeling she sends out, she towers over her young captain, teeth bared and a glare. She was a feline and a very protective one. But when she is mixed with liquor, her eyes lose her sharp gaze and they melt into sadness.

Yourichi's eyes were like a cat. Unlike Rangiku she could turn into a cat. When she is a cat, one could see the shinigami, when a shinigami one could see the cat napping inside.

In Ichigo's eyes, when it was either amber or black or any color he choose that day it had a small feminine figure in it that said "I'm proud of you Ichigo, my son."

Aizen's eyes were full of confidence, of self assurance that reeked from every pore. He expects you to do what he asks and he knows you will do it. It scares her because in his eyes she could see Ichigo in them. She could see the confidence, the power and the same confidence that he will accomplish his mission; he will save everyone and will power through everything because anything less would be a failure. They are so similar it frightens her. She wonders and as she wonders she knows Aizen knows that she knows that Aizen and Ichigo were cut from the same cloth. She hopes and she prays, Aizen would never act upon the thought.

Of all the eyes she had seen, none were as blank and vacant as the fourth Esapda.

What does she see in Ulquiorra's eyes? Nothing. Big but she could see no being standing inside, no spark of light or dim flash of insight. He is colder than Toshiro, ruthless to a fault and calculating leaving no quarter for any being to wedge their way into his heart.

But his eyes remind Orihime of another being. Those eyes were blank, without emotion, without soul and without the spark that was life for he was dead. It wasn't just smelling or seeing the blood. It was the feeling, a loss and a deep regret mingled with guilt. It was her fault.

Watching him, looking at him all Orihime could wonder is if she would be the cause of his death. After all, her brother and he were similar.

Their eyes were dead to the world.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Story idea number 2

2. Past life

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His eye hurt so much, blood pooling into the empty socket.

The blood that caked his fingernails were not his.

He turned, looking at the figure on the ground, hands shaking. His one eye worked, giving him distorted images and perceptions. He turned back to the man standing a few feet away.

With one quick jump he could skewer the man, kill him for all the things that the man had made him go through. Reckless, he was being reckless. If only he had approached this correctly, if only he wasn't so worried.

If only he hadn't fallen in love.

The man spoke, his voice smooth and hypnotic. "Will you serve me?" His question was not really a question. Even though his addled mind was bruised and burned and his soul ripped he knew that. He was a genius, injured or not.

He clenched his teeth, the blade in his hand slick with blood of those he killed. "Can you save her?" All grammar and decorum had been thrown through the window.

The man smiled, his lips flawlessly forming an easy going expression. Loyalty, that was something the man wanted and clearly the bloodied human before him was loyal. "Yes."

The teenager spoke again, chest heaving. "Save her first, then I will serve you."

"Promise?"

The teenager frowned, highly irritated, drawing his lips back in aggression. "Yes." He was no child, he kept his word.

The man nodded, agreeing.

The teenager watched as the man walked closer, stopping before drawing his blade. It was an elegant blade and it didn't seem human. There was something out of this world about that man.

The man poked the air with the hilt. Nothing happened.

Enraged, the teenager leapt at the man. He loved her, he loved her and because of that she died. He never got to tell her he loved her but he did. And now she was gone forever. The man lied; the honey spoken tall bifocal man lied.

He cleared the distance in half a brief, swinging down with his dagger. Before his blade could even touch the man's flesh, the katana slid into his own chest. It entered his body smoothly and brought a cold wave with it. Then the blade was twisted carving out a neat hole, it was wonder he was still alive for a good pieces of his heart and major arteries were severed.

As he slid to his knees, the katana blade slid out he could still function and he heard the man speak.

"I did save her; you didn't have to attack me so rashly." The man's cultured voice was clear. "You won't see her in this life or any of your lives but she will live and forget you."

The teenager coughed, on his knees but still alive. The man kneeled down; his eyes level with the dying teenager. He spoke clearly, enunciating each word. "Know this, had you let go of all mortal desires you would've been the best assassin ever known and yet because of one small waif of a girl you will die here among a sea of thugs. They were rather eager to hire and they also died quickly."

"You will serve me Ulquiorra, if not in this life then the next." He had a smile on his face. "It was rather hard to find you and this took a lot of planning." He waved at the bodies. "Remember Ulquiorra it was love that killed you, not me. So forget love, forget passion. Live as you always did, killing those you were hired to kill and serving only one master."

The teenager drew his last breath, collapsing on the ground.

"Me, Aizen Sosuke."


	16. Dangerous

"We're all going to fucking die!" Grimmjow screamed, alarming the other Espada as they watched him burst through the doors.

"And why is that?" Szayel asked, one hand idly tapping the table. "Did you realize the universe does not revolve around you?"

"No you dipshit." Grimmjow snapped before launching into his tale. "I just saw THEM!"

Everyone stiffened at the word, THEM except for Yammy who just blinked at everyone.

"How far away were they?" Asked Stark, awake for once and for a good reason too.

"A mile or so." Grimmjow paced the floor agitated. "They're going to run us over…." He shuddered. "Change us…oh god…they might even turn us all into furries!"

"Are you not already one?" Ulquiorra asked. With his blank face you couldn't really tell if he was making a joke at Grimmjow's expense.

"Shut up emo clown." Grimmjow slammed the table with his fist. "I saw one just for you, perky happy and busty. I knew it was for you because she had 'Ulquiorra' unexpected Espada' written all over her."

Ulquiorra twitched.

"What should we do? We can't kill them, their eyes spell hypnosis with every gaze and the are pretty powerful." Stark swore. "If we kill one, more will sprout from that corpse it will be an epidemic."

"Perhaps the answer lies within a few rooms away." Halibel offered.

"What?"

"Inoue Orihime has the ability to reject events and things; if we were to give her the proper motivation she could rid us of this problem."

"May I ask why Halibel and perhaps Yammi and Nnoitra are the only ones thinking clearly?" Szayel looked at them all confused. "I have the highest IQ here and yet that simple plan should've come to me sooner."

"It's cause they lot aren't desired yet." Gin floated in, his grin wider than ever. "Half of you got a fanbase the other got nothing to stand on."

"Why the hell is Ichimaru here?" Snapped Grimmjow loudly. "Isn't this supposed to be an Espada meeting only? And where the hell is Aizen?"

"I tossed him off the wall." Gin said pleasantly. "It was quite easy to convince him to try to be God to that group of powerful females." He giggled. "I forgot to mention that most of them hate his guts."

There was a pause.

"Good that's one problem gone." Grimmjow looked at the Espada. "Someone gotta get the woman and the few others have to sacrifice themselves for the cause."

The Espada looked at each other before they all looked at Barrigan. The old man Espada snorted. "No."

Stark, primera, pointed with a gloved hand. "Yes."

Barrigan snorted again but did as he was told.

"Now emo clown and pinky get the women and we'll all meet up on the top of the wall." Grimmjow ordered before they all dispersed.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel as they both walked to Orihime's room. "Why are we listening to Grimmjow of all people?"

"The world is ending cuatra; of course we'll be listening to him. Its only logical, only the stupid could lead us out of this idiotic situation."

"The only reason you consider it idiotic is because you are rarely targeted and if you are it is with another being that preexisted."

Szayel smirked. "Yes, am I not a genius?"

"No." Ulquiorra's deadpan carried his opinion quite readily.

At the wall the espada group gathered. A few took some potshots at the huge dense group coming their way.

"Oh man they took out the sand guardian too." Yammi winced in sympathy. "The poor guy."\

"The crowd is smaller." Reported Luppi. "The stronger ones absorbed the weaker ones."

"Didn't I blast your upper body off Luppi?" Asked Grimmjow, in a bit of daze.

Luppi nodded, smiling. "Yes but with all this energy being kicked up I return so I can taunt you about your collection of hairballs."

Grimmjow growled, quite ready to leap at Luppi had it not been Halibel's cold and commanding stare.

Orihime was positioned in the front. "All you have to do is reject their existence." Since Grimmjow was leading, he also was the one to convince Orihime to commit genocide for a good cause.

"Why?"

"Because when they are done here, they will go to Soul Society, to Earth and take over Ichigo's mind. They will change him, make him LOVE them. They will change his personality, warp your friend's personality and make lots and lots of children."

Orihime's eyes widened in fear of the thought but it wasn't enough.

"And they will turn Ulquiorra into a helium filled monkey."

That was it; no one was going to make Ulquiorra into a helium filled monkey, which was her job dammit. She glowed; she summoned her powers and wiped out the invaders.

"I hate Mary-Sue season, like a pack of rodents that you can't kill." Stark sighed. "They'll be back, next year and the year after that."

"How do you think Soul Society is holding up?" Yammi actually used his brain on that question.

"Miserably." The Espada all shared a comforting glow at that, ah yes they were saved.

Meanwhile back in Soul Society, Hitsugyaya tried to beat back love struck Mary-Sue's with Hyourinmaru. It wasn't a roaring success. Sooner or later a female dragon will pop up and seduce the ice dragon away.

It only took time.


	17. I snip you, you snip me

Ulquiorra walked by the room, eyes straight ahead.

"I looooove youuuuu!" Came the drunken sounds of Orihime, higher than a kite.

Ulquiorra walked a few feet further, paused and then turned around. What the hell? He sidled into the room unprepared for the horror that awaited him.

There was Orihime, stripping and singing at the same time. Sitting in front of her was Nnoitra and a wad of money.

In the time it took for Orihime to take three steps, Ulquiorra grabbed her and sonido away. As he ran off, Orihime wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck, giggling as she did.

She then proceeded to smother Ulquiorra with her boobs, which didn't really help with navigation. Nope it didn't. Which was probably why Ulquiorra, great arrancar that he was, ran smack right into a pillar.

Ten minutes later, and a few bandages, Ulquiorra carried the sleeping drunk back to her room. Once he placed her down in her bed, he left.

Time to eviscerate a spoony pest.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Emo is the life for me." Said Ulquiorra in his bland voice.

Orihime tilted her head sideways before shaking her head. "Sorry Ulquiorra-san, you can't audition for Harry Potter."

"Pity." Deadpanned Ulquiorra wondering how exactly he got dragged into such a hair brained scheme.

"It is." She blushed, looking down. "I would like to be Ginny to your Harry."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

"Here, try this." Halibel said to Orihime, handing her another article of clothing.

Orihime took the clothes and changed. She looked to Halibel for advice.

"The top is too loose." Halibel motioned for her to turn around. "Also the color does not suit you."

Orihime waited patiently as Halibel fixed up the attire. Never before has the female Espada even interacted with her so much! Orihime was honored and pleased.

After four more hours of clothes changing, adjusting and fixing Halibel deemed Orihime was fit for exposure to outside world. She guided Orihime to the commons room where the others waited. Not that they were important, the only one who was important was Ulquiorra and his reaction.

Orihime walked in the room, smiling at everyone before beaming at Ulquiorra. "What do you think Ulquiorra-san?"

Ulquiorra's reaction was quite spectacular.

He fainted.

Orihime, in shock, went over to him. She kneeled next to his head. "Ulquiorra...are you okay?"

Ulquiorra woke up, saw the same scene but in HD and zoomed in. He felt his groin twitch and before anyone could notice his reaction, grabbed Orihime and spirited her away.

Orihime had a dark green top on, that had a V-neck half way down her chest. She also wore a black mini-skirt that was frilled and high heeled boots which were also black.

"I think I win the bet." Halibel said to Nnoitra, positively smirking.

Nnoitra tched, his own nose was plugged up by tissue. "Not yet." He said nasally.

"Then let us find out." The two Espada sonido'd to Ulquiorra's room, waiting outside with ears pressed to the door.

Low pitched moaning greeted their ears.

"I win."

Nnoitra growled. Okay, maybe betting against Ulquiorra taking the girl to his bed was not the best of ideas.

"How did you know?"

Halibel pocketed the 'I owe U' notes into her front jacket. "While you were busy fighting, I knew Ulquiorra from the past. He isn't a stranger to sex, but rather unused to Orihime's gentleness. He was unused into what to do."

Nnoitra grunted. "So if she was a whore and spread her legs to him?"

"He wouldn't take her." Nnoitra stared at Halibel shocked. "Ulquiorra's taste in women are...well...the kinds the arrancar here are not."

"Which is?"

"Innocent."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Soul Society's world ended not with a bang, but with the loud cry of a heart broken human girl." Aizen said smugly to the children he was babysitting.

"Wow." The spawns of Ulquiorra and Orihime looked at Aizen with amazement. "Our parents are cool!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

"Remember when you punch, you follow through." Halibel said demonstrated, moving in the correct formation.

She looked at the little girl standing next to her. "Do you understand?"

The girl nodded. "Yes I do Halibel-sama!" She enthusiastically copied Halibel's movement exactly.

"Very good, now onto the next set of exercises."

The arrancar and one human child spent the following afternoon practicing a mix of marital arts and defense techniques.

"Ulqui-chan!" The little girl ran up to the tall Espada and hugged his legs tightly. She looked up at him. "Want to see us practice?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Its time for you nap."

"But I'm not tired." Said the girl, pouting.

"You're taking your nap now; you need all the rest you can for a healthy existence." Ulquiorra didn't take no for an answer, picking up the poor girl and slinging her over his shoulder.

She kicked and screamed, wearing herself out until she fell asleep. Halibel spoke then, a tinge of amusement in her voice. "And here I thought you would change your behavior."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Children are special, they need different needs. You have to be careful with her or else she will despise you."

"Despise?" Ulquiorra did not want her to hate him.

"Yes."

"I see." Ulquiorra pivoted on his foot, walking back to his domain. Having a child around Los Noches was strange and even stranger still was who the child's identity was.

Ulquiorra cradled the sleeping child in his arms. He didn't know what made it this way but he was pleased. This second chance he will not take for granted.

"Wo-..." Ulquiorra paused in his self reflection. "No, your name is Inoue Orihime."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"You're so cute!" The old lady patted the black haired boy in Orihime's arms.

The boy graced the old lady with a frigid glare. Said old lady ran away screaming, saying something about a monster.

Orihime sighed, patting his head. "Ulquiorra, you really shouldn't do that."

Ulquiorra grunted. "Next person who calls me cute is going to die a most painful death." He was not cute; he was the fourth Espada and powerful arrancar.

Orihime hugged Ulquiorra closer to herself, ie her chest. "But you are."

Ulquiorra would've retorted but with Orihime's chest in his face, he settled with a nosebleed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The tiny girl tugged on the man's coat tails. "Are you my father?"

The man...no woman looked down. "Sorry kid."

The girl sighed and trudged on. She hated this comic con. Too many people dressed like her father and mother. And some looked so ugly too!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

The players looked at each other suspiciously out of the corner of their eyes.

"Your decision?"

A long silence followed. Then tapping noises, one for each player.

"Show your cards."

A shuffle of cards. Then a yell. "YOSH!" Orihime pumped her fist. "I win!"

The others groaned. "Not again." Muttered Grimmjow. "Its like tenth time."

"I would think she's cheating but I don't think so because I am." Szayel grumbled, apparently counting cards don't work when Orihime is at the table.

Ulquiorra sighed. Perhaps it was a bad idea to let Orihime get everyone else addicted to poker. Everyone was tired of owing Orihime something, like a chore or a task. Even Aizen owed Orihime something. Ulquiorra hoped that whatever Orihime wants, it won't be something really stupid cause he had a feeling she could think something up that would ruin his reputation forever.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Damn tabloids." Ulquiorra placed the paper down.

Orihime looked up from her cooking. "Ulquiorra, what's wrong?"

"Crazy fangirls and guys are writing the oddest stories about our lives." Ulquiorra muttered incoherently. "Have you seen those stories? R rated."

Orihime smiled good naturedly. "I think its wonderful that so many people support us."

Ulquiorra grunted.

"Remember how we met?" She rubbed his shoulders.

"Coffee house line." He looked up at her. "You spilled coffee right on my jacket."

Orihime giggled. "Then someone slipped on the coffee puddle on the floor and you got cake all over your hakama."

Ulquiorra sighed. "Yes I remember that."

She patted him gently. "If that never happened, then we'd never been together."

And that was that. Of course tapes of Ulquiorra's tripping sold a lot of tapes in Hueco Mundo. Their wedding was well...wedding of the century if anything. Then the tabloids latched onto them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Here are all the snippits I wrote so far from BA thread of Ulquihime. Coldjava is doing it too so she has her stuff as well. Hopefully she'll post them too.


	18. Tanabata festival

A/N: For a contest...I write another Ulquihime chapter...

Wish me luck.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_If I were the rain that binds together the earth and sky....._

His hand was extended to hers, and as she approached, her eyes focused on his, her own hands were reaching out to him. Ulquiorra was changing back, step by step, so human looking, and so fragile. He never did look monstrous to her eyes, but he also never looked so young and so alone. She had forgotten how small he looked compared to his fellow Espada. He was scrawny, tiny, like a very pale otouku albeit one who could destroy buildings.

But here, alone, stripped of his power there was only truth.

He was going away, and unless she caught him, stabilized him, he won't be coming back. She would miss him, his loss will not bring her joy or comfort only a hollow feeling.

His eyes were a mix of regret, the pain of having seen heaven only to turn his back to it, and a mix of sadness.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked of her, his last chance of instilling his will upon her.

Orihime didn't dare close her eyes, in fear he would vanish in the wind, and she looked at him and smiled gently. "No." She would not fear him anymore.

His fingertips desperately stretched to meet hers, her fingers reached out to touch his.

_Who in all eternity will never mingle...._

She felt ash brush by her fingertips, saw the disintegration of his hand, and felt a stab of pain in her heart. He looked resigned now, arm still outstretched.

Why did she feel like they have done this before? It felt like a love story, where there was supposed to be a happy ending but it never ends that way. They meet, fall in love, only to depart never to see each other again. Like Romeo and Juliet, like Beauty and the Beast only there were no happy endings...she didn't want this to happen, not to them. Not again.

Orihime's eyes widened for a fraction, again? Why did she think of that?

She had only known him for a short time and yet, she felt as if she would die without him. The feeling of familiarity was there, the same feeling she got when she met him in the bridge between worlds. It wasn't love at first sight, or fear just confusion. She knew him before, somewhere, sometime ago. But she couldn't remember where.

She opened her mouth, breathed in deep, wishing to say something and she all that was said were coughs, as ash had been inhaled.

Orihime could hear the cries of the magpies, smell the incoming storm, ozone and rain...And there he was, smiling, grinning. He was always changing, shorter, taller, different people all wrapped together. And he was always smiling.

"Next time." His voice was carried by the wind. "Next time, it will be a sunny day and we will walk hand and hand."

She was speaking, but her vocal cords were not moving. "Next time." There was longing in her voice.

He vanished then, fading away, the grin on his face and the love in his eyes.

_Would I be able to bind two hearts together?_

And she stared at the ash, that swirlied in the wind, all that remained of a once powerful Espada. "And therin lies the heart." She whispered, her hand still outstreched, as if it could touch the sun itself.


End file.
